Unconditional
by the book lady
Summary: I always pictured Blaine to be a pretty well off guy, so when the spoilers for the deleted scene in the Xmas episode said he couldn't afford to buy Kurt a promise ring I knew something was up. I think this is why he had to make one, and couldn't buy it.
1. The Denial

**A/N This is the result of my insomnia... So in the spoiler pictures Glee released for the Christmas episode it showed Blaine giving Kurt what we later find out is a bubble gum wrapper promise ring, because he couldn't afford to buy a real one. I always imagined Blaine to be super rich, so I thought that maybe he couldn't afford it because his homophobic dad wouldn't allow him to have money to buy a promise ring for his boyfriend. So this is how I imagined it would go... **

* * *

><p>"Hey dad?" Blaine asked tentatively from where he was standing in the door to his father's home office. Blaine was surprised he was actually working at home tonight, he usually just stayed in the office really late to get everything done.<p>

"Come in, Blaine," Hal Anderson said, not even bothering to try to hide his slight irritation. "But make it quick. I have a lot of work to do, and I'm really behind on it." Blaine didn't even cringe; he was used to being one of his dad's second priorities.

He lowered himself awkwardly into one of the overly expensive leather armchairs in front of his father's desk. It was a shame that his mother had put so much time and money into decorating a house that they rarely ever lived in. His parents were always gone on business trips and fancy vacations.

"So what is it that you want, son?" His dad asked without looking up from his computer.

"I, um, wanted to know if I could maybe borrow some money to buy a Christmas present for-" He hesitated, "A friend." He hated that. He hated having to lie to his family about his relationship with Kurt. To have disregard their love for each other and make it sound like a simple companionship, because it was so much more than that. All he wanted was for his parents to _approve _of who he loved and to _accept _who he was. But he realized a long time ago that he was never going to get that.

"You and your friends have always exchanged gifts in the past, what makes you think that I wouldn't be okay with you borrowing a little money?" He asked. Blaine gulped. _Now or never… _He thought to himself.

"Well, this gift would be a bit more expensive than they have been in the past." He explained, and then trailed off as he waited for a reaction.

"What exactly would this present be, Blaine?" His father questioned pointedly.

"A promise ring."

"Finally get yourself a girlfriend, did you? 'Atta boy, Blaine! What's the lucky girl's name?" His father actually looked up from his desk to smile proudly at his son. Blaine actually had to bite his lip to refrain from snorting in disgust.

"No, dad," Blaine may have been able to keep from snorting in disgust, but he couldn't rid his voice of the bitterness he was feeling when he spoke. "We've been over this. I'm _gay, _and I want to buy a promise ring for my _boyfriend." _

The look of pride and joy on his father's face shattered and instantly turned to one of horror and resentment. Blaine felt his heart break. He had thought that he had come to terms with the fact that his parents would never accept who he was or who he loved, but he was wrong. It still _hurt. _It hurt so badly to know that your parents, who were supposed to love you no matter what, could never love you for who you truly were. It hurt worse than any punch, kick, insult, slushie, or locker shove ever could. And that was a lot of hurt.

Blaine didn't know what he had expected his father to do. He didn't know if he had expected him to yell, or to hit him like he had done several times in the past. He didn't know if he thought that he would finally break and throw him out of the house once and for all, or if he would simply ignore that his sexuality had ever been brought up. His dad was unpredictable like that, and that was what made talking to him so scary. Discussing touchy subjects with Hal Anderson was like treading on broken glass.

"I _refuse _to let my hard earned money be wasted on a _faggy_ promise ring for your _faggy _boyfriend." He spat the word 'boyfriend' with such venom that one might actually believe that it pained him to say it. "My son is NOT a fag, and until you can get that through your thick skull I will kindly ask you not to ask any favors from myself or your mother. Now get your faggy ass out. Of. My. Office."

His focus returned to the work spread out on his desk, which was a silent signal that he was no longer acknowledging Blaine's presence.

Blaine was _fuming_. He had had it up to here with his father's intolerance, and he was _done _with it.

"Forget it, Dad," He sneered, "Forget that I ever asked for your money. I don't _want _your money. You know why? Because I'm sure that my _boyfriend _wouldn't appreciate a gift bought with the money of an ignorant man who doesn't understand the beauty of our relationship. Because that's all you are! An ignorant man who's too afraid to wake up and smell the roses! I am NOT my sexuality. You were _fine _with me before you knew I was gay, and I'm not any different now! I didn't change! Love is love, and it's ALWAYS a beautiful thing! So get your head out of the clouds and face reality because it's not going away and neither am I! I'll always be like this, and you can't make me change! I will go on loving Kurt for as long as he'll have me, and there's NOTHING you can do about it."

Hal didn't even look up as Blaine turned to leave.

As he dashed from his father's doorway a silent tear slipped down his cheek in despair. He ran up the stairs to his bedroom to call Kurt. He needed to hear his boyfriend's voice. He needed to hear the voice of someone who loved him, really loved him, unconditionally.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Reviews are much appreciated! <strong>


	2. The Idea

**A/N So this was originally a oneshot, but a lovely reviewer, Serenity Needfyre, suggested that it be extended, and that I show how he gets the idea up until he actually gives the ring to Kurt. Big thanks to her by the way, we talked for a while and she is absolutely LOVELY :) And while we're thanking reviewers, thanks to writer3098, JG's Ring, and an anon by the name of Toomii. This will be how Blaine gets the idea to make the ring instead. In my head, Blaine has two families, and I'll use one or the other depending on the requirements of the fic. The family used in the this fic is composed of his homophobic parents Hal and Renee Anderson, and his adorable six-year-old little sister Audrey who loves Blaine. The other family is composed of his accepting mother Retta Anderson, who left his homophobic dad Ryan Anderson when she found out that he had been abusing her children. He also has a sister who is eight years older than him, and her name is Aurelia, but he calls her Ellie. So yeah, Blaine has two families. Weird, huh? But the first one is used in this story. Oh! And I realized I didn't put a disclaimer up... but I OBVIOUSLY don't own Glee, why else would I be here? But anyway... Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A week had passed since his big fight with his dad, and Blaine still hadn't earned enough money to buy Kurt's ring. He had taken on a part-time job, and started babysitting. He had also offered to shovel some of his neighbors' driveways and to help them put up lights, but neither of those had paid much. He was still a painful amount of money short, and Christmas was in less than a week.<p>

He had no idea what to do.

And Kurt was starting to get suspicious. With all the extra work he had taken on to help pay for the ring he was getting really busy, and was spending less and less time with his boyfriend. Like tonight, for example. He had to cancel their dinner and a movie plans to babysit his neighbor's bratty daughter who was way too old to be babysat. Boy was he glad the night was over.

He snuck quietly into the house through the back door and went straight to his room to avoid talking to his father. They hadn't spoken since their fight, and the last thing Blaine wanted was for them to argue again. Sure, he preached 'Courage', but if having courage meant being disowned and getting kicked out of the house then he'd rather be a coward, at least until he knew he would have a place to stay in that event.

Upon arriving to his bedroom he threw himself on the bed and angrily yanked his fingers through his hair. It just wasn't fair. If it had been for a girl his parents would _care, _they'd be _happy _for him. But no. They "refused to waste their money" on a gift for someone who mattered to him. All of his life they never paid much attention to him. They didn't have the time, and they didn't really care for him anyway. In fact, he had been told that he was an accident, and that they never really wanted kids. So why is it that they _never cared,_ and he could get away with whatever he wanted until now, when it actually _mattered _to him? It just wasn't fair.

He looked up from his self-pity session at the sound of his door creaking open. Blaine's shoulders automatically tensed at the possibility that it could be his father, but he immediately released a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just his little sister.

Audrey Anderson was only six years old. She too, was an accident, and Blaine felt really bad for her. She was too young and innocent to understand why she was left with the nanny all the time, or why their parents behaved as if they didn't care about their children. Her innocence and unawareness might be saving her pain now, but Blaine knew that it was guaranteed to bring heartache in the future.

"Blaine?" She asked as she poked her head through the doorway. The motion made her curly black pigtails bounce atop her head.

Blaine smiled. He could use some cheering up, and his little sister never failed to put a smile on his face. "Come on in, Aud." Audrey smiled and skipped over to where Blaine was sitting on his bed. She reached up and awkwardly latched onto the comforter, using her legs and feet to scramble onto the bed.

"What's up?" Blaine said cheerily.

"You're sad about something." Audrey totally caught Blaine off-guard with this. He knew that she was oddly perceptive for a six-year-old, but this?

"I'm not," he tried to lie, he really did, but Blaine just couldn't lie to that adorable face. "Fine. Yeah, I'm a little upset. How'd you know?"

"You're always gone, Blaine. Or you're in your room. And you aren't smiling anymore. You used to smile all the time. Why are you sad, Blaine?" Audrey asked. He might as well explain. Audrey knew Kurt anyways. She loved when he was over, and she loved when Kurt and Blaine played with her. Blaine was glad that his parents hadn't already corrupted Audrey, and he and Kurt had managed to explain, in terms a six-year-old could understand, that it was perfectly normal for two guys to love each other.

"Well you see Aud, I wanted to buy Kurt a really pretty ring for Christmas."

"Jewelry? Like the princesses wear?" Audrey asked, bubbling with excitement. Blaine laughed.

"Yes Audrey, like the princesses wear. But I am not a prince, I'm just a teenage boy," Blaine said, "Do you know what that means?"

"You don't have a sword?" She looked puzzled. "How will you fight dragons?" Blaine laughed again.

"No, silly, it means that I'm not rich. I don't have the money to buy the ring so I had to ask Dad for some money, and he said no." Blaine explained carefully, trying to make sure she understood, and that he didn't let too much resentment creep into his voice.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Well, I thought that if I tried to get a little more money by getting a job I might be able to buy the ring," said Blaine, cringing at his own foolishness. "But I didn't. I can't get Kurt the ring." Blaine slumps his head in defeat.

"So don't buy him one," Audrey suggested, "Make him one."

"What?" Blaine asked, obviously puzzled.

"Make one. I always make homemade presents for people and they like them. Maybe Kurt would like it better it you made him a ring, instead of buying it." She reasoned.

Blaine took this into consideration. He remembered how last year for Christmas Audrey had made ornaments with her Kindergarten class, and he had loved it more than any of the meaningless presents his parents had bought him. So maybe a homemade gift spoke more from the heart, but how was he supposed to construct a promise ring? The first thing that came to his mind was silver wire and gum wrappers. He had no idea where the gum wrapper idea had come from; maybe it was because they were kinda shiny?

"I guess that's a good idea," Blaine mused, "You're a smart little girl, Aud. Must take after your big brother." Blaine joked, causing Audrey to giggle loudly.

"No, Blaine's silly. I don't have a very smart older brother." She said slyly. Blaine acted as if he were deeply offended.

"Well that's awful mean of you!" he exclaimed in a swooping, southern drawl.

"I get _that _from my big brother!" Audrey giggled again. Apparently the aspect of being mean to Blaine was a _very _funny one.

"Come 'ere you!" Blaine shouted and tackled his little sister back onto the bed, ruthlessly tickling her sides.

Audrey squealed in surrender, "Okay, okay! You win!" Her tone was high and breathless as she fought to fill her lungs with air. Once her breathing returned to normal Audrey sat up and jokingly slapped Blaine in the shoulder before wrapping him in a tight hug. Or at least as tight of a hug her little arms could manage.

Blaine patted her curls affectionately, a soft smile gracing his lips.

"You're something special, little girl." He whispered with complete honesty.

"I love you, Blaine." Audrey smiled up at him with wide, sparkling brown eyes.

"I love you too, Audrey." Blaine said softly.

His parents may never appreciate or understand him, and he might not be able to buy Kurt the ring, but he had the support of his sister and his boyfriend who loved him, unconditionally.

* * *

><p><strong>AN The ending wasn't too cheesy? Was it? I wanted to tie it in with the other chapter some how, so let me know if it worked... Oh! Did Audrey seem like a six year old? I don't know if I wrote that well... But reviews and concrit is always appreciated! I want to hear your thoughts! One more installment to go! Bye guys! **


End file.
